wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Silverclaw
A stocky, silver tabby with blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Server History Silverclaw was a form made kit that was entered into RiverClan. He was made at the same time as Blazestar. * The owner of Blazestar and Silverclaw are real life friends, so they joined the server together. At the time, Tawnyheart was the only Perm Queen'Perm Queens' provide form-made kits a mother, and they will continue to stay inside the nursery until Elder age. Role-players may discuss whether the Perm Queen and kit are blood related, or it will simply be a foster situation. of Riverclan, so by default, Silverclaw and Blazestar were assigned to her. RP history Silverclaw was raised by Tawnyheart of RiverClan, their littler brother was Blazestar. During this time, ThunderClan was still living with RiverClan, Hollowstar was not so keen in letting ThunderClan go until he was certain they could get back on their paws. Kithood As a kit, Silverclaw was very curious and quiet. He was observant, kind, and loved his mother and brother. Silverclaw was the first to open his eyes, so naturally he would talk and play with his mother until Blazestar was ready. Once Blazestar finally opened his eyes, the two became best friends. Apprenticeship Silverclaw was announced an apprentice by Hollowstar, and mentored by Stormtail, his older brother from another littler. Blazestar was mentored by Silverfur, Stormtail's mate at the time. Stormtail was a stern mentor, but showed much pride and joy in mentoring Silverclaw. Silverclaw had good strength, and was very skilled in hunting. Silverclaw was often mentored along with Silverfur and Blazestar. Silverclaw once overheard Silverfur and Stormtail arguing as he was sneaking out to hunt without warrior supervision. Silverfur was voicing her concerns about the protection of RiverClan, and how she wishes to leave. She is shot down by Stormtail, with the warrior saying no place is safer. Silverclaw wanted to bring back prey for Tawnyheart to apologize for not having the time to see her. Once he returned, Tawnyheart was dead in the middle of camp, blood escaping her stomach while surrounded by many cats. Tawnyheart was killed by Duskflight, a ThunderClan warrior that Silverclaw learned about later on. After mentoring continued, Silverclaw quiet and unresponsive for a short time, mourning with Stormtail. A few days later, Silverfur went missing. In order to continue Blazestar's training, Cloudstar dubbed herself his new mentor. Following this news, Stormtail began to become aggressive, training Silverclaw with claws unsheathed. Silverclaw learned from Stormtail that Cloudstar took on a ThunderClan mate, and her kits were half-clan. Stormtail expressed his hatred for his sister, claiming if it wasn't for her foolery, Duskflight wouldn't have came to RiverClan and killed Tawnyheart if it wasn't for Cloudstar taking on her mate, Hazelstar. Silverclaw took Stormtail's word as truth, and developed a deep hatred for Cloudstar. Seeing Blazestar grow close to Cloudstar made him sick. Silverclaw spoke to his brother, accusing him of siding with a murderer. Despite what Silverclaw told his brother, Blazestar refused to hear it, and said the death of their mother was not Cloudstar's fault. Enraged, Silverclaw deemed Blazestar a murderer for siding with one, and stormed off. Warrior Silverclaw was named a warrior by Cloudstar, much to his dismay. After their ceremony, Cloudstar set out to congratulate Blazestar, but simply ignored Silverclaw. To this, the warrior sped off into the Warriors den, staying in the background for only a few days. *Blazestar's warrior name was Blazeheart. Fueled by hatred, and betrayal, Silverclaw set out to confront Cloudstar. In his eyes, it was her fault Tawnyheart had died, and she had disgraced RiverClan by becoming leader after having a mate from another clan, and not mentoring an apprentice. Once he spotted her near the heart of camp, the argument began. Silverclaw let all his emotions free, Stormtail was close by begging the warrior to cease. Silverclaw had told Cloudstar she was a disgrace, killing Tawnyheart and breaking the warrior code. Cloudstar argued back, worried her brother would spill the secret of her and Hazelstar. After Cloudstar accused him of playing part in her death by not being there, Silverclaw attacked her. Afterwards, the fight was broken up by Stormtail and Blazestar. Once apart, Cloudstar had exiled Silverclaw. Scoffing, Silverclaw faced his clan, telling them how they are fools for following a false leader, someone who will stray them away from the path of StarClan before he eventually vanished. Loner Set on his new plan to take back his Clan, and save them from Cloudstar. He decided he would recruit Clan cats and non Clan cats to help him. After his army began to grow, he decided he would not only save RiverClan, but all four clans. During his search, he met Ripplesong, a very ambitious and devious ThunderClan warrior. The two hit it off as they mingled, and by them was Tinyheart. Unknowing at the time, Tinyheart was the nephew of Silverclaw. Neither Silverclaw or Tinyheart was aware of this fact as they met. Silverclaw soon found Stormtail roaming around RiverClan territory, and asked for his former mentor to join him. Stormtail admitted he just recently left RiverClan, and went on to join Silverclaw's plan. At one point, Silverclaw was spotted on RiverClan territory by Cloudstar and Blazestar. Cloudstar ordered Blazestar to attack, but Blazestar did not want to hurt his brother. Angered by this, Cloudstar went to attack him herself. As a result, both Cloudstar and Silverclaw were gravely injured, though Silverclaw managed to escape. After one last meeting with his army, he dubbed Ripplesong the new leader of ThunderClan, Hound the new leader of WindClan, Solitare the new leader of ShadowClan, and himself as the rightful leader of RiverClan. With this, his group was off, and the Rogue Invasion (AKA The Silver Ark) began. The Silver Arc After gathering enough allies, Silverclaw organized a massive takeover of all the clans. Character Development Extra Media Category:RiverClan Category:StarClan Category:Rogue Category:Characters Category:The Silver Arc